


Never a Dill Moment

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: A Pregnancy/Baby Hunt Drabble
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Never a Dill Moment

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

His eyes widened, his mouth falling open slightly just for a second as his words were lost momentarily by the unexpected scene. He turned back, shaking his head, his brow furrowed as he once more made his way toward his wife.

“I got your peanut butter.” Thomas held up the canvas Whole Foods bag.

“That’s okay, we decided we wanted pickles now instead,” Alex shrugged, barely turning her attention to her husband. The ivory lace of her dress flowed out around her like a princess at a tea party. The blue satin ribbon surrounding her waist fell to the side, undone, but still striking against the sea of pale color. The zipper and ties in the back only halfway up. And yet, if it weren’t for the pickle spear sticking out of her mouth and the large jar perched in her lap, she could have been posing for a photo shoot. 

“I see you changed,” Thomas noted, his brow raised curiously. When he had left, not more than thirty minutes earlier, his wife was lounging on the couch in sweatpants binging Psych.

Alex pouted, as she looked up from her position on the floor, her eyes red and swollen. “I’m tired all the time. My ankles are swollen. And, I feel like I’m incubating a beach ball in here. I just wanted to feel pretty. I thought this would help.” 

Thomas knelt beside her, carefully pushing the fabric of the dress to the side. His hand cradled her cheek. “You are the most inspiring, beautiful woman I have ever known, inside and out.” 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” she sighed, crunching another pickle spear. “But, thank you.”

He pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket and opened it to his most recent photos, one of which was Alex in sweatpants sleeping on the couch, with tousled hair, her hands cradling her stomach. “Do you know what I see? I see the artful actress whose talent still makes my hair stand on edge. I see the adoring women who showed me I have a capacity to love that I knew not. I see the kindhearted mother of my children. I see my beautiful, stunning wife. I see you, Alex, all of you!” 

She sniffled, tears streamed silently down her face tangling with the salty snack on her lips.

“I love you!” His thumb swept across her cheek, a smile of amusement playing on his lips as his eyebrow quirked up. “Who else could make eating pickles so enchanting?“

Alex fell into her husband, laughing through her tears as she looked down at her outfit and the now almost empty jar of pickles in front of her. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I ask myself that question every day about you.” He brushed her hair behind her ears and over her shoulders.

“I love you, Thomas! I don’t know what I would do without you.” She breathed, quieting her cries. Her fingers caressed her swollen belly. “Little ones, we love you so much!”

His hands drifted over hers as he held Alex in his arms, comforting her and reminding her how much she and the twins were loved.

She laughed softly to herself until she could no longer keep it in. “At least with them, there’ll never be a dill moment.” Alex retrieved another pickle, holding it up for emphasis before snaking on the tangy treat.

Thomas sighed, shaking his head softly, trying not to give in to her as it would only encourage her to keep going.


End file.
